Tout sera bouleversé
by J0ticette
Summary: Olympe arrive dans le Labyrinthe, et apeurée par tous ces garçons, elle décide de cacher le fait qu'elle est une fille. Mais ce n'est que la première de ses mésaventure... Car une photo quand on n'a plus de souvenir, peut tout bouleversé.
1. Prologue

Prologue

ou

Comment se faire embaucher par des psychopathes qui pensent oeuvrez pour le bien

J'avançai parmi les gravats, ma sacoche cahotant sur ma hanche. J'arrivai devant le bâtiment que l'on m'avait indiqué, puis j'entrai dans un grand hall propre, trop propre, comme si on avait voulu enlevé la trace d'anciennes vies qui auraient souillées ces lieux.

Cette salle était muni d'un tableau sur lequel était griffonné des mots que je ne comprenait pas. Je posais ma sacoche et m'assis par terre, pour tenté de déchiffrer ce qu'il était écrit.

Pendant que je fixais le tableau, quelqu'un rentra dans la salle.

« -World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department. WICKED. Nous oeuvrons pour sauver le monde, me dit il »

Je me retournai vers cette personne. C'était une grande brune qui devait avoir a peu près quarante-cinq ans. Elle avait un chignon et portait des vêtements bleus sous une blouse blanche. Accroché à sa blouse, il y avait un badge sur lequel était écrit : Chancelière Paige. Elle avait une expression sévère qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. WICKED signifiant méchant en anglais, je me demandai si je devais vraiment faire confiance aux personnes travaillant ici. Je tentai quand même le tout pour le tout :

« -Je cherche du travail, et j'ai entendu dire que vous en aviez.

-Nous avons un travail à vous proposer, suivez moi. »

Je la suivis bien malgré moi, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte blindée.

« -Derrière cette porte, il y a une salle de bain. Vous vous laverez et vous mettrez les vêtements qui vous seront donnés. Vous laisserez tes effets personnelles, dont votre sacoche et tout ce qu'elle contient, dans cette même pièce. Inutile de vous préciser que vous ne les reverrez pas. »

Je tentai de protester, tout en sachant que mes efforts seraient vains. Désemparée, je rentrai quand même dans la pièce et me douchai. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, j'entendis quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. Je pris une serviette sur le radiateur et m'enroulais dedans. Elle était blanche, moelleuse et tiède. Je soupirai de plaisir puis ouvrit la porte. Ce fut une jeune fille vêtue elle aussi d'une blouse blanche qui entra. Elle devait avoir a peu près mon âge et avait dans les bras des vêtements qui devaient être les miens. La jeune femme posa les vêtements à côté du lavabo et sortit. Je m'habillai avec ces vêtements. Le treillis était usé mais propre et confortable, bien qu'un peu grand. De même pour le T-shirt et le pull. Les chaussures, quand à elles, semblaient neuves. Elles étaient faites pour courir et parfaitement à ma taille.

En tentant de coiffer mes cheveux courts, je songeai aux affaires dans ma sacoche. Ce n'était pas des objets qui me seraient réellement utiles et que je devais garder à tout prix, mais ils avaient une vraie valeur affective pour moi. Après mainte réflexion, et la peur d'être virée si Paige le découvrait, je décidai quand même de prendre un objet qui puisse rentrer dans l'une des nombreuses poches de mon treillis. Je trouvais une photo de ma famille. Mes parents et moi arborions un grand sourire, alors que mon frère jumeau roulais des mécaniques en essayant d'avoir l'air sexy. Je souris à cette pensée. Notre mère était japonaise et nous avons hérités de ses traits asiatiques. Malheureusement, cette période de bonheur c'était vite abrégée. Les éruptions solaires puis la Braise ont détruits ma famille. Mon père est mort pendant que son bureau était incendié par l'une des premières éruptions solaires. Ma mère était morte deux ans plus tard de la Braise, puis mon frère avait été enlevé parce qu'il était Imune. J'appris en passant à Denver que j'étais moi aussi une Imune. Je soupirai, essayai de sortir tous ces mauvais souvenir de mon passé, mais je rentrai quand même la photo dans ma poche. Je sortis, abandonnant ma sacoche avec le reste de mon passé.

Paige m'attendait à la sortie. Lorsque je sorti, elle me fixa étrangement, jusqu'à me glacer le sang. Peut être qu'il y avait des caméras dans la salle de bain... Je frissonnai de peur mais aussi de dégoût, j'avais été nue dans cette salle de bain. Étais-je chez des voyeurs ?

« -Vous avez bien laisser toute tes affaires là-bas ? me questionna-t-elle, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

-Oui, bien sûr, mentis-je, morte de peur. Pitié, qu'il n'y ai pas de caméra là-bas...

-Bien. Suivez moi. »

N'ayant guère de choix, je la suivis dans un dédale de salle. Nous passâmes devant des adolescents en train de travailler sur ordinateur et de se chamailler, devant des cuves dans lesquels étaient des créatures pour le moins étranges et peu ragoûtante. Lorsque Paige s'arrêta enfin, nous étions devant une salle d'opération.

« - Qu'allez vous faire ? lui demandais-je apeurée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous vérifions juste que tu n'as pas la Braise. Assis toi. dit elle en m'asseyant de force.

Pourquoi devenait-elle violente ? Et pourquoi me tutoyait-elle tout à coup ? Prise de peur, je tentai de me lever quand elle me mit un masque sur le visage. De petits outils rentrèrent dans mes narines, mes oreilles et ma bouche. Je les sentis me gratter le cerveau quand je m'endormis. Avant de sombrer, j'entendis Paige dire :

« - Variante numéro un enclenchée »


	2. Chapter 1

Désolé les gens... De mon retard je veux dire. Je sais c'est pas bien, mais tous les auteurs connaissent le syndrome de la page blanche. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai aucun rythme de publication. J'essaierais de vous en faire au moins un par trimestre.

Bisoux, votre auteure favorite (celle avec les plus gros mollet ;)

* * *

Chapitre un :

Ou

Comment une situation compliquée peut entraîner des tas de problèmes.

Je fus réveillée par une sonnerie stridente, lorsque j'entendis des pas. J'étais dans une pièce carrée dont le toit était ouvert sur un ciel sans nuage, et des dizaines de paires d'yeux me dévisageaient. Autour de moi était empilés des caisses remplis de nourriture et quelques bestiaux vagissaient. Au-dessus de moi, des garçons s'agitaient.

« -T'as vu comme il ressemble à Minho ?

-Pourquoi il a des chaussures de coureur ? »

Ils jacassaient sur des débats qui me paraissaient inutile. Y avait-il au moins une fille pour les raisonner ? À force d'en chercher une des yeux, je dus me rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y en avait pas dans cette foule. Je tentais de me dire, en oubliant qu'ils avaient omis l'hypothèse que je pourrais être une fille, qu'elles n'étaient pas là, qu'elles et eux faisaient des activités différentes lorsque cette drôle de machine montait.

Les garçons descendirent dans l'ascenseur et en sortait les caisses. Je les regardais faire sans remarquer qu'un blondinet arrivait vers moi en boitant. Il s'accroupit en face de moi et commença à me parler :

« - Salut. Tu te souviens de ton prénom ? me questionna-t-il.

\- Euh..., lui répondis-je, fouillant dans la tête. Je ne m'en souvenais plus ! Ni de mon prénom, ni de ma famille, ni même de mon identité. Comment pouvais-je être sûre que j'étais une fille ? Et pourtant je le savais, c'était ancrée en moi, comme si c'était la seule chose qui me restait. J'étais une fille !

\- T'inquiètes, c'est normal, ça nous tous fait ça au début. Moi c'est Newt, me sourit-il. »

Je le dévisageai. Il était plutôt grand, blond, des yeux noisettes. Ses cheveux semblaient indomptables. Je croyais me souvenir qu'il boitait. Il avait un sourire éclatant et des yeux pétillant. Son regard malicieux me fixait. Il semblait empli de joie de vivre, comme si c'était génial que je me sois réveillée dans cette pièce, sans souvenirs. Je me décidais à lui poser la question qui me taraudait depuis que j'étais arrivée.

« - Où sont les filles ? lui demandais-je.

\- Des filles ? rigola-t-il, avant que je ne lui fasse comprendre que ma question était sérieuse. Il n'y en a pas.

\- Quoi ?! m'écriais-je avant de reprendre mon calme. »

Newt me regarda bizarrement. Oh non, il pensait que j'étais une détraquée sexuelle... Je me mis à rire pour cacher mon malaise.

\- Et du coup, comment vous faites pour gérer tout ça ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, se vanta-t-il.

\- Très drôle Blondie... je soupirais et me levai.

\- Eh, m'appelle pas Blondie ! Et où tu vas ? Je suis sensé te présenter le Bloc. » me cria-t-il, ce qui fit se retourner tous les garçons présents dans l'ascenseur.

Je me hissais à l'extérieur de la machine et respira l'air pur qui régnait ici.

« - Attends-moi ! Pourquoi t'es sortis de la Boîte ? me cria Newt.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de me hurler dans les oreilles ? Je sortais respirer de l'air frais. râlais-je. »

Ils appelaient donc la machine dans laquelle j'étais arrivée la Boîte. Drôle de nom. Tout en réfléchissant, j'avançais droit devant moi et grimpais une colline. Arrivée en haut de la petite montagne, je vis que nous étions entourés de quatre murs. Newt peinait à me rejoindre et maugréait des mots dans sa barbe. Lorsqu'il arrivait en haut de la butte, je lui demandais pourquoi étions nous enfermés dans une sorte de grande pièce donc le plafond était ouvert.

« - On est pas dans une grande pièce ouverte. On est au centre d'un labyrinthe. me répondit-il

\- Tu te moque de moi ? Pourquoi?

\- Comment tu veux qu'on sache, on nous a volés notre mémoire. Bon, soupira-t-il exaspéré, c'est qu'il était susceptible le Newt !, donc ici c'est notre forêt.

\- Vos arbres.

\- Notre forêt.

\- Y a pas assez d'arbres pour une forêt !

Oh qu'il était exaspérant avec sa forêt. Non monsieur, une dizaine d'arbres c'est pas une forêt !

\- Donc voilà la forêt, là-bas il y a le Mur. C'est là qu'on met nos noms. Tu veux mettre le tiens ?

Je lui lançai un regard en biais. Quelle bonne mémoire monsieur ! Pire qu'un poisson rouge!

\- Ah oui, pardon...

Je dévalai la pente en courant et il peina à me rejoindre, boitillant et s'empêchant de dévaler la pente. Pendant qu'il tentait de courir, je vis dépasser un bandage sur sa cheville. Je le questionnai sur sa blessure mais n'obtins aucune réponse. Je m'assis en bas de la colline en regardant les Blocards travailler. Dis donc, je prenais de la graine (et du vocabulaire) !

J'observais les garçons sortirent des caisses de la Boîte et les emmener à l'extérieur, pendant que d'autre les portait jusqu'aux lieux où ils devaient être amené. Newt s'assis à côté de moi, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans ses mains, l'air pensif. Il me demanda si j'avais retrouvé mon prénom, question que j'esquivais en le questionnant sur le temps qu'il avait mis pour le trouver, le sien. Il me répondit qu'il ne savait pas, mais probablement très rapidement. Quel baratineur ! Je lui tirai la langue et parti vers les bâtiments d'un bon pas.

\- Attends-moi ! s'écria-t-il en me voyant partir.

Je me retournai vers lui en marchant à reculons et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu te répètes Blondie. Radoter, si jeune, c'est triste.

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule ! s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Calme-toi Blondie. Tu sais que tu utilises deux fois plus de muscles en fronçant les sourcils qu'en souriant ? Si tu ne commences pas à avoir la banane tout de suite, tu vas vite t'épuiser.

Je me re-retournai et courrai vers le bâtiment le plus proche. Essoufflée, je m'arrêtai pour attendre le blond. Lorsqu'il me rejoigna enfin il m'expliqua que cette endroit était le réfectoire. Et que d'ailleurs c'était l'heure de déjeuner.

J'entrai dans le mess à la suite du jeune homme et vis un tas de garçon attablé à une table, justement, et qui se servait dans une immense marmite. Chacun d'entre eux avait de onze à dix-huit ans. Je devais me situer dans la branche des plus âgé.

Je constatai que Newt se servais dans la marmite et s'installai à côté d'un asiatique et d'un mec très baraqué. Je fis la même chose que lui et m'installai à côté d'eux.

\- Alby, le bleu. Le bleu, Alby. nous présenta Newt.

Je soupirai devant ce surnom des plus idiots, ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique.

\- Minho, le bleu. Le bleu, Minho.

Je souris poliment à Minho, et dès que je détournai le regard, son visage s'échappa de mon esprit. Intriguée, je me retournai vers lui et une migraine atroce m'assailli.

* * *

Alors, bon, j'ai essayé de faire du suspense, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires !


End file.
